


Procedure

by NoodlyBoo22



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror, Ive been reading horror novels, Paul goes crazy, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlyBoo22/pseuds/NoodlyBoo22
Summary: Tord's teasing, whether meant to be cruel or not, still hurt. But Paul decided it was time to get his revenge.





	

   Paul leaned over Tord's face in the somewhat dim light, features twisted into a sick smile. He had been planning this for a while, but was waiting for the perfect opportunity to execute it.  Paul was sick of being tormented by his "Leader". Even thinking the word left a bitter taste in his mouth. Months of mockery and shame would all be ended. Oh yes,  **tonight** it would finally be over, and Paul was practically filled with glee, walking around the room, unable to prevent a low chuckle from escaping his lips. His eyes were wide with madness, recalling all he had to go through before coming up with his  _sadistic plan._

   Tord had been making jokes about him, and maybe he shouldn't have taken it so personally, but after **y** **ears and years,** it was hard to brush off.  Paul wasn't one for talking, ohhh no. He was more along the lines of revenge. Paul would be nothing compared to his "respected leader" after he was done with him. Paul only had to put the tiniest bit of sleeping pill into Tord's drink, then wait for him to go to bed before he could begin the procedure. Paul knew the other man was sleeping very deeply as he began. 

   Placing the instrument very carefully onto his leader's face, he began. It was very precise work, as Paul wanted to be thorough. He could have been careless if he chose, but Paul wanted Tord to know who did this to him, since it was to teach him a lesson after all. A lesson the Red Leader would  **never forget**. He pulled, held, and led the instrument carefully, _oh so carefully_ along his leader's face, the deeply sleeping man never moving a muscle. If he were awake, however, the man carefully working knew all too well that the other would be  _screaming._ Disregarding that thought, Paul couldn't help but let a bit of the madness take over as he admired his work. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and had to hold back more crazed laughter.  _'Now what, oh feared Leader? Nobody will be able to look at you!'_ Paul thought to himself with a smirk, then waltzed off to his room, carefully making sure to clean up after himself.

 

   The next morning, Tord woke up, feeling a bit groggy and.....sore. He walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror, almost jumping back in shock. His surprise immediately turned to rage, real eyebrows furrowing to match the comically large ones drawn over them in permanent marker.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story, I'm an ass. :3c


End file.
